Todo lo que no se puede tener
by MookieRoo
Summary: "Juro que de todas las cosas que me imaginé hacer en mi vida, comprarle un conjunto de lencería sexy a Trina Vega, no es algo que contemplé ni en la más absurda y terrorífica de mis pesadillas." JADE/TORI/TRINA - Trade (Lo intenté). SPANISH ONLY FOR THE MOMENT.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Juro que de todas las cosas que me imaginé hacer en mi vida, comprarle un conjunto de lencería sexy a Trina Vega, no es algo que contemplé ni en la más absurda y terrorífica de mis pesadillas.<p>

Y aún así, aquí estoy… en la tienda de Victoria Secret en Nueva York, a tres horas de mi vuelo a Los Ángeles, retirando un encargo especial que Tori hizo para su hermana… y sí, yo lo tengo que pagar, porque perdí la apuesta de que Trina no bajaría las 20 libras que tenía de más, cuando cursábamos la secundaria y adivinen qué, ¡lo hizo!

Ahora resulta que la inaguantable hermana de mi novia, es vegetariana. No, no... es ¡vegana! Exacto no come nada que venga de algún animal, ni mantequilla, ni leche, ni huevos, ni nada.

Además se ha matado en el gimnasio como una demente (que ya era) y según Tori, tiene un cuerpo espectacular, de envidia y tiene un kilo de pretendientes.

Yo, la verdad, lo dudo. ¿De cuándo acá lo que importaba de Trina era su físico? Su personalidad es incorregible y eso ahuyenta a cualquiera. Digo, no es como si uno pudiera ponerle una bolsa de papel en la identidad, eso solo funciona con las feas, no con las insoportables.

—Aquí está señorita West —me dice la gerente de la tienda entregándome el paquete y abriéndolo para revisar las prendas—. Este es el corpiño y estas las bragas.

¡Oh-Por-Dios! Debo tener la quijada en el piso, lo sé, descendiendo lentamente al infierno porque no imagino un lugar más profundo.

Esto le quedaría tan bien a Tori, pero taaan bien. ¿Y por esto tengo que pagar casi 100 dólares? ¿En serio? Aquí no hay ni 25 centímetros de tela, ¡en todo el conjunto!… Se le vería increíble a _mi novia_, es tan… tan… ¡sin tela! Digo, sexy, sexy. Pero…

—¿Está segura que ese es la talla que Tori pidió?

—Si, señorita West…

—Jade, por favor. Me hace sentir la tía fea de la familia —le digo antes de volver a escuchar ese estúpido título.

—Si, Jade. Esta es la talla exacta —dice acerándome el comprobante de compra—. Mire, aquí está el pedido: Strappy Cheekini, sujetador talla D y bragas talla XS. Orden de Tori Vega.

Okey, esto a Trina no le va a entrar ni en una pierna pero si Tori quiere regalárselo por navidad, que lo haga. No será a mi a quién le de una depresión post-cena.

Diablos, quiero a Tori en algo así o tal vez en algo como lo que está ahí, en ese maniquí o en ese otro o en esa foto…

Dios, este lugar es la boca del infierno.

—Está bien, no quiero pensarlo más. Démelo por favor y también ayúdeme con un ese conjunto de ahí.

—Scandalous, V-string y corpiño. ¿En qué tallas y color?

—Rojo, talla B y Small, gracias.

—Por supuesto, ¿se los empaco para regalo?

—Sí, a los dos conjuntos por separado, por favor.

Debo salir de este lugar o terminaré comprando algo para cada día de la semana.

Tori va a lucir tan sexy con esa lencería roja, prendiendo más su piel de color caramelo y yo voy a disfrutar tanto quitándosela. Sí, acabo de pagar casi 200 dólares en ropa interior que no voy a usar.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando salí de la gran manzana y el vuelo tuvo una hora de retraso, lo que quiere decir que no voy a tener tiempo de una siesta rápida en el departamento antes de ir a la casa de mis suegros para la cena pre-navideña. Y es que resulta que desde que Tori y Trina se mudaron para ir a la universidad, David y Holly salen de viaje a un lugar diferente las últimas dos semanas de todos los años y para no perder la tradición de la navidad en familia, ahora la celebramos el 8 de diciembre.

No me quejo, desde entonces mi novia y yo tenemos nuestra propia cena navideña, la cual no incluye ni pavo, ni puré de papa, pero es un festín toda la noche. ¡Oh navidad!, mi nueva celebración favorita, al diablo Halloween, aunque cuando Tori se viste de enfermera sexy y jugamos al doctor tampoco me va nada mal, en realidad cuando se viste de sexy lo que sea no me va nada mal.

¡Olvídenlo!

Olviden cualquier cosa que estén pensando en este momento, porque tengo que contarles lo que Tori y yo hicimos este Halloween.

No teníamos planes en absoluto, al menos no con otras personas. La verdad es que con tanto compromiso de trabajo, decidimos festejar todo ese fin de semana encerradas en casa, viendo películas en pijama y comiendo porquerías a domicilio, con un bote de helado de café y chocolate… y sexo… ¡Sexo!

No habíamos tenido relaciones desde antes de que existiera la luna, bueno no tanto (habían pasado dos meses), pero ya tenía la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo de mi novia, no jugar conmigo misma en la ducha.

En fin, ese era el plan, olvidar que el mundo existe y concentrarnos en nosotras, para variar. Cuando, de la nada, llama Beck la mañana del sábado 31 de octubre (sí, ese mismo día), a decirnos que se le ocurrió la espectacular idea tener una fiesta de disfraces en su nuevo apartamento y de paso podríamos conocer a su novia.

Lo odie, lo maté por mensajes de texto, lo aniquilé en Preguntados y no le di ni una vida en Candy Crush. Y es que a Tori también le pareció una fantástica idea. Pero… ¿y el helado de café?, porque eso era lo que importaba, el maldito helado que comería del cuerpo de mi novia, ¡mientras teníamos sexo!

Beck y sus ideas geniales.

Pero bueno, a unas horas de la bendita fiesta no teníamos disfraz. Lo sacamos todo del closet, del otro closet, de las maletas que aún no desempacábamos de la última gira y no hubo nada, ni una idea nos vino a la cabeza.

Finalmente le dije que vayamos a una tienda y compremos algo sencillo, pero eso requería la desagradable tarea de vestirse, arreglarse para las fotos de los paparazzis (porque a mi novia, la nueva estrellita de pop, la siguen a todo lado) y salir a encontrar algo a esas alturas, sería imposible.

Como ya me lo imaginaba Tori haría su berrinche, quería ir a la fiesta y necesitaba un disfraz. A mi la verdad me importaba un comino, tomé un spray de pelo color violeta y me pinté un mechón, me vestí de negro y listo, la Jade West de la secundaria, perfecto.

Pero no, ella necesitaba ir vestida de algo especial. Entonces le dije que vaya super sexy y listo, todavía tenía por ahí su falta blanca de aquella sesión de fotos de hace un mes, acompañada de una blusa del mismo color y unos zapatos de taco negros, sexy enfermera. Pero no quiso, ya había usado ese disfraz hace un par de años y no quería repetir.

Yo seguí tirando ideas de vestuarios como: la ama de casa sexy y que vaya con un bikini y un delantal, magnífico, para que más; pero no, tampoco le gustó. Entonces, media hora más tarde, tuve la mejor idea para un disfraz. Por supuesto me diría que no, como a las otras cinco opciones que le di, así que decidí ponerla un poco celosa para que sienta que debía conquistarme de alguna manera y puse en marcha mi plan.

—¡No encuentro nada! —refunfuñó frustrada—. ¿Ya no vas a ayudarme?

—Y que quieres que haga Tori, le has dicho que no a cada idea que te he sugerido.

—Es que no quiero ir de una burda sexy lo que sea.

—Te queda bien el sexy lo que sea, qué quieres que te diga, ¿mentiras?

—¡Aj! Pero este año no quiero ir así —dijo sentándose a mi lado en el sofá y preguntó vencida—: ¿qué haces?

—Ojeo el anuario de último año.

—¡Oh mira!, la maestra de literatura… era tan bonita —dijo cayendo en mi trampa, le encantaba. Maggie Sandana, hermosa mujer, siempre usaba las faldas muy cortas y cuando se arrimaba a la mesa (sentándose unos centímetros), todos podíamos admirar sus largas y bronceadas piernas.

—¿Bonita? Era una diooosa —dije con una voz provocadora y soltando un suspiro al final— ¿Yo? Me subo y no me bajo.

Su cara en ese momento, épica. Necesitaba una cámara para guardar ese momento Kodak para toda la eternidad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Diosa? —reclamó queriendo llamar mi atención, pero era parte de mi plan, ¡por favor! Esto es lo que hago.

—Dime que no me jalaste al armario del conserje, varias veces después de sus clases, porque tenías la_ 'necesidad' _de hacer algo al respecto —le recuerdo aquellos dulces momentos de la secundaria.

—¿Yo? No, no, no, no, no. ¡Esa, eras tú!

—¡Pero claro! ¿No te acabo de decir que era una diosa?

—Sí, no necesitas repetirlo, está grabado en lo más profundo de mi ser, gracias.

—Bueno Tori, hoy estás de un genio y con unas ganas de que te mienta que ya no sé que pensar —dije pretendiendo estar indignada, el último toque, el empujón final, ahora dependía de ella—. En una hora es la fiesta, ¿vamos a ir o no?

—Claro que vamos, dame media hora.

¡Listo! Plan ejecutado y Tori ya había puesto en marcha su respuesta. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo el que se decidiera, más aún cuando quería probarme algo y en este caso, que la única diosa en mi vida, era ella.

—Ya estoy lista —gritó desde el fondo del departamento y de repente se prendió el estéreo a todo volumen con esa canción de John Legend. Tori… ella sabe como hacer que me derrita sólo con verla, Dios, solo con imaginarla ya estoy completamente perdida.

Salió caminando sensualmente de la habitación, había apagado las luces del corredor y apenas se notaban la sombras que creaba la luz de la calle en el piso.

Fijó su vista a la sala, en donde yo estaba aún con el anuario en mano, y empezó a caminar hacia mi como si fuera una modelo.

Llevaba unos altos zapatos negros de taco cerrados al frente, sin ningún tipo de pantimedia y una falda de Casimir color gris oscuro, tan corta y ajustada, que mostraba sus increíbles curvas de la cintura a la cadera. La blusa blanca que llevaba puesta estaba tan bien acomodada dentro de la prenda inferior que no necesitó cerrar ningún botón de la misma. La apertura iba de su cuello hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo y dejaba ver su piel desnuda, pero sin exponer sus adorables lolas. Tenía el cabello recogido con un lápiz que atravesaba y sostenía todo el moño y llevaba sus lentes puestos.

Ahí estaba, el disfraz de maestra sexy y yo con el de Jade West de la escuela... Muchas de mis fantasías, realizadas con ese atuendo.

Mi plan había sido un éxito y mucho más, pues esa noche no salimos de casa y Tori me dio muchas lecciones en lo que significaba ser una _verdadera diosa_, desde el baile erótico en ese mismo sofá, hasta articular cada letra del abecedario con mi lengua recorriendo su cuerpo.

Amo esta época del año. La amo.

—Déjame te ayudo con las cosas —dice Tori viéndome hacerme un ocho en la puerta de nuestro apartamento. Ella estaba ya casi lista para salir y yo todavía tenía que ducharme y cambiarme para la cena.

—Hola bebé, gracias —digo acercándome para darle un beso corto y corro a la alcoba para entrar a la ducha. Ya estamos tarde y yo odio ser impuntual.

—¡¿Retiraste el paquete?! —grita desde la sala.

—¡Sí, es el regalo de color negro. El de color rosa no puedes abrirlo! —respondo desde la puerta del baño—, ¡ponlo bajo el árbol!

Entro rápidamente al agua fría, tanto pensar en Tori, me hizo hervir la piel en ciertas regiones y seguro esta noche no tendré ningún alivio. No hemos tenido sexo en la casa de sus padres desde que teníamos 18 años y dudo que Tori quiera escaparse para un rapidito en su antigua alcoba.

Baño frío, helado, congelado. Estoy temblando y seguramente mi tono de piel decreció a un nivel más de blanco.

—¿Puedo preguntar que es el paquete color rosa? —dijo pegándome un enorme susto. ¿A qué hora entró aquí?

—Amor, si quieres que tenga un paro cardíaco no hace falta que me asustes, ¿sabes?

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—No, no puedes saberlo aún. Es un regalo navideño, así que te toca esperar.

—Pero hoy es navidad. —¡Aprovechadora! Sabe que no puedo decirle que no cuando se muerde así el labio y se mece de lado a lado como una niña inocente.

—Hoy es pre-navidad… —digo y ella hace un pequeño puchero. No puedo, simplemente no puedo resistirme—. Está bien, puedes abrirlo, pero vamos a llegar aún más tarde de lo que ya estamos.

—¡Yeih!

Creo que voy a necesitar otra ducha fría.

—¡Ven aquí! —me grita—. Ya quiero abrirlo.

—Voy, voy. —Un pendiente más y estoy completamente lista para partir.

—Okey, ábrelo —digo entrando en la sala y sentándome en el sofá para ver su reacción. Espero que le guste.

Desata el lazo rápidamente y levanta la tapa de la caja, poniéndola por debajo para poder levantar el papel de adentro.

—¡Jade! —exclama sacando las piezas y dejando la caja encima de la mesa. Le gustó, lo sé, porque tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par.—. ¡Wow!

—¿Sin palabras?

—Está hermoso.

—Creo que es un regalo más para mí que para ti. —Me levanto para abrazarla por la espalda dejando un beso en su cuello, huele tan bien—. Feliz pre-navidad.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Tú sabes que me encanta la lencería —dice dándose la vuelta, posando sus brazos sobre mis hombros—. Más cuando te deja sin aliento.

No saben cuánta razón tiene. Cuando empezamos a salir, Tori aún usaba esa ropa interior con diseño de patitos o corazones. Lo más sexy que tenía era un par de boxers de mujer, con el elástico grueso, que usaba para dormir y es que le quedaban tan ajustados en las pompas que era casi imposible resistirse a pellizcarlas.

¡Yo tuve que sacrificarme!, y acompañarla a comprar algo más apropiado para su edad, algo que no tuviera caritas felices o puntitos de colores. ¡Sacrificio total! Porque no se imaginan el suplicio que era verla desfilar corpiños toda la mañana, una verdadera tortura. Claro que después empezó a amar la ropa interior de verdad y se iba a comprarla sola… maldita independencia.

Llegamos y noto el auto de Beck, parqueado en la entrada.

—¿Venían los chicos? —pregunto cerrando la puerta del auto después de acomodar cuatro bolsas de regalos en mi brazo libre.

—No lo sé, pero ya los conoces, no pueden resistirse a una comida gratis —responde Tori apresurándose con el resto de obsequios para tocar el timbre.

Su mamá nos recibe, mi dulce suegra. Sí, eso que dicen sobre como las mamás son geniales con tus amigos y una pesadilla con tus novios puede llegar a ser tan real. Holly nunca tuvo aprensión alguna conmigo mientras Tori y yo fuimos compañeras y luego amigas, pero el momento en que me convertí en su novia, cómo cambiaron las cosas.

Me veía todo pero, me vigilaba de lejos, hacía comentarios sobre como tratar a su "angelito", etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Por suerte David se convirtió más en mi aliado y así sobrevivimos el noviazgo hasta después de la graduación, cuando Tori se mudó conmigo a los dormitorios de la Universidad y un año después alquilamos un apartamento juntas.

—¡Hey, la pareja feliz! —Ahí está mi suegro.

—Hola David.

—Jade, luces estupenda. Parece que el frío de Nueva York te sienta muy bien.

—Gracias, le traje esto de recuerdo del evento, sé que lo apreciará. —Le entrego una botella de whisky edición especial que me regalaron como parte de la campaña de promoción de una película independiente que se acaba de estrenar, donde participé como co-productora debo añadir. El dueño del hotel donde filmamos decidió hacer una gran fiesta y todos recibimos una, pero como yo no soy una mujer que disfruta del whisky, nada mejor que dársela a David.

—¿Acaso te he dicho que eres mi nuera favorita? —Río por el comentario, siempre me lo dice, pero veo a Holly con su molesto rostro de llegas tarde, '_destruye hogares_' y se me quita. Dios, nunca le voy a simpatizar a esta mujer. Tal vez cuando le de nietos.

Saludo con todos y me acerco al árbol para librarme de todas las cosas que tengo en las manos paar luego dirigirme a la sala de estar. Ahí está mi príncipe azul, mi cotizado ex-novio, al cual le han querido armar romance con toda actriz disponible y no es para menos, ocho años de lo que terminamos y él solo ha ido mejorando con el tiempo.

—Hola perdedor.

—¡Jade! —dice jalándome a un abrazo—. Luces radiante… acaso tú y Tori… ya sabes, antes de venir, ¿o qué?.

—¡Cállate! No te metas en lo que no te interesa.

Creo que me conoce demasiado y todavía no se olvida de lo mucho que cambia mi expresión después de tener sexo.

—¿Y que haces aquí? No sabía que los habían invitado este año.

—Creo que solo a mi. Vine con mi novia —dice apuntando a una escultural morena de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio que está de espaldas conversando con Tori. Lleva puesta un vestido bastante provocador y tiene unas piernas increíblemente torneadas… además de una cola que para que les cuento, imaginen una redondita manzana… así. Esperen a que de la vuelta para contarles que tal de frente—. ¡Wow Beck, te sacaste la lotería! Tú novia es…

Esperen, ahí va a voltear, hmm nada mal… ¡No-Puede-Ser! No, no, no, no… ¿es Trinaaa? ¡Oh por Dios!

—Sorpresa —dice Beck riendo por la cara de estúpida que seguro tengo en este preciso momento.

Ahí viene, ahí está… y sí, perdió las 20 malditas libras. ¿Pero cómo diablos pasó esto? ¡Yo soy la que tiene de novia a la sexy Vega! ¡Yo!

—¡Jade! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no te veía —dice tomando el brazo de mi ex. Su saludo se nota sincero y se comporta hasta simpática. Esto es un truco, quieren jugar conmigo… esto no puede ser.

—¡Trina, ¿pero que diablos hiciste?! —Sonríe al escuchar mi tranquila y dulce pregunta.

—Cambié mi estilo de vida y pues… este es el resultado.

—Pues… es un cambio —respondo completamente sorprendida todavía con esta transformación. Es decir, vamos… confiesen. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar un día que Trina iba a volverse tan… tan… dable?

—Un gran cambio diría yo —dice Tori uniéndose al grupo—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Trin. Te ves increíble.

—Me siento espectacular, no tienen idea. Es como si tuviera el espíritu más liviano.

Más liviano… su cuerpo, eso es lo que es liviano. Está más delgada que Tori y completamente tonificada. ¿Acaso duerme en el gimnasio?

Me siento gorda…

Todos vamos compartiendo la velada, conversando de todo un poco y de los proyectos de Tori con el nuevo álbum pero yo… Yo, solo puedo concentrarme en una cosa y es en: ¡Qué bien se ve esa mujer! Es como si de pronto entrara tu actriz favorita, la más follable de todas, la cual si la sueñas te la tiras toda la noche, así groseramente, si podrías hasta le harías diez hijos para probar que tuviste relaciones con ella, así me siento viendo a Trina.

¿Qué si es la hermana de mi novia? Hasta este momento, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en ello.

¡Esperen!

Cruzó las piernas. Uf, Beck es un maldito suertudo. Porque a ver, evaluemos; primero yo, obvio; después Emma Stone, sí, esa Emma, la rubia de nacimiento, pelirroja de decisión, pecosa, hermosa, sexy Emma Stone, que fue su novia por más de dos años; luego vino la pequeña aventura que tuvo con Taylor Swift, todos sabíamos que eso no iba a ningún lado, por suerte no quedó plasmado como un bastardo en una de sus canciones; le siguió la mismísima y exuberante Kat Dennings, que me caía tan, pero tan bien… la extraño, era el sarcasmo vivo, tal como yo y ahora Trina 'La Sexy' Vega.

Si nos ponemos a comparar, estamos jodidos, porque yo, la única novia que he tenido desde antes de terminar la escuela ha sido _mi sexy_ Vega. Sí, créanlo o no, soy fiel.

Ese corpiño talla D le va a quedar increíble. ¡Aj, Vida!… ¿Por qué me haces pensar en esto? No quiero imaginar a mi detestable cuñada en cortita y ajustada lencería. Tampoco en cómo podría írsela quitando, ya saben, poco a poco pasar mi dedo índice por el filo de sus bragas y deslazarlas con mucho tino, tocando con mi palma su suave piel hasta que por fin caigan al piso y yo pueda retornar a esa área ahora desnuda, y presionar las yemas de mis dedos atrayéndola a mi, para luego subir lentamente por su espalda, apenas acariciando su piel, hasta el broche de su sujetador y zafarlo con una mano, mientras la otra masajea uno de sus grandes, redonditos y alzados senos. Luego tiraría esa prenda al piso y…

—¿Jade, me ayudas a poner la mesa? —me pregunta mi morena. Dios, debo dejar de pensar en las mil maneras de tirarme a Trina.

Para variar en la cena de este año no hubo pavo o algún tipo de carne animal. Trina se ocupó de cocinar un menú completamente vegano y tengo que decir en su defensa que todo estuvo increíblemente delicioso. Como el beso que mi novia me está dando en este momento aquí en el cuarto de baño de su ex-habitación.

Subimos porque Tori derramó un poco de vino sobre su vestido y había que lavarlo inmediatamente para que no se manchara. Por suerte, Holly está muy ocupada abajo siendo una increíble anfitriona con su nuevo y favorito yerno. Creo que la diferencia entre Beck y yo, es que él es la salvación de su insoportable hija y yo la perdición de su mejor creación.

Y definitivamente es _la mejor_, no me di ni cuenta y ya había desabrochado mis pantalones y me masajea con los dedos sobre mi ropa interior, mientras yo contengo en silencio mis gemidos para ahorrarnos un mal rato con sus padres y además, no quiero decir algo que no debo, porque todavía tengo la imagen de su hermana en poca ropa conmigo comiéndola a besos, impregnada en mis pensamientos.

Voy a ir al infierno.

Por Dios, Tori sabe besar. Me pregunto si eso es algo que ambas tienen en común. Antes de subir los vi besándose apasionadamente en el jardín. Beck y Trina… Brina. Suena horrible, pero se veía tan bien.

Trade, Trina y Jade… y de repente me volví la pasiva, excelente.

—Ahh —¡Tori, diablos! va a hacer que su madre me odie más si sigue así.

—Shh, nos van a oír —susurra en mi oído.

—No es mi culpa, tus dedos son mágicos y sabes muy bien que no puedo resistirme.

Continua con lo que estaba haciendo y yo me esfuerzo con todo mi ser en concentrarme, tanto en hacer silencio como en no pensar en mi cuñada. Eso, es mi cuñada. Que algo pase entre nosotras sería horrible, detestable, impensable, emocionante, excitante, sexy… sería muy sexy. ¡No, basta!

Siento a Tori detenerse. Mierda, ¿lo dije en voz alta?

—Perdón, necesito parar —dice haciéndose a un lado y poniendo ambas manos en el mesón del lavamanos con la mirada fija en el piso.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto acomodándome la ropa, rápidamente—. ¿Dije algo?

—No, no… no es eso. —Regresa a verme con algo de duda, creo que quiere contarme algo pero está tratando de decidir si debe o no hacerlo. Siempre pone esa cara y luego viene una pequeña confesión—. Es que, hay algo que no puedo sacar de mi mente y me siento muy mal.

—Tori… sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé pero esto es… —Pausa un momento y se decide—. Viste a Trina.

¡Oh! Diablos, ¿fui tan evidente? ¿Quién más lo notó? ¿Su mamá? Estoy jodida. A Beck le parecerá gracioso, ya lo veo haciendo bromas al respecto, pero Tori ella…

—Lo siento, amor. No lo pude evitar.

—Lo sé, es que cambió tanto.

—Sí, fue una transformación monumental —admito sin pena.

—Te juro que la veo y me siento…

—¿Gorda?

—¡Sí!

Dios, está celosa de su hermana. Pero que puede envidiarle. Dejando atrás lo absurdamente atractiva que está Trina, Tori le da mil vueltas.

—Tori, eres más hermosa que tu hermana. Además, tienes talento que el algo que el gimnasio y la dieta no le van a dar.

—Pero te gusta —dice triste. No me acusa, solo lo reconoce, como si hubiera perdido una batalla—. Quería ver que cara pondrías al ver que gané la apuesta, pero no creí que me molestaría tanto ver la atención que le has dado toda la noche.

—Vamos, no es para tanto.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunta indignada— La has comido con la mirada durante horas.

—¡Es que no puedes negarme que Trina está como para un buen taco de ojo! —respondo sin pensarlo dos veces—. Además, es tu culpa. Tú me mandaste a retirar ese regalo…

—¡¿La imaginaste con la lencería puesta?! —Me interrumpe, haciéndome caer en cuanta lo estúpida que acabo de ser con mis palabras. Bajo la cabeza porque odio mentirle a mi novia en estas cosas.

—Lo siento… pero te juro que es la novelería del primer día. Mañana se me pasa y regresa a ser la insoportable de tu hermana.

—¡Oh! No se te va a pasar tan fácil —dice girando y apoyando su cuerpo en el lavamanos—. Han pasado días y creo que estoy a punto de entrar al infierno con las cosas que han cruzado mi mente.

Esperen… ¡¿qué?!

Ustedes la escucharon también, ¿verdad? ¿Tori tuvo pensamientos sexis con su hermana? No, no, no, no… ¡Mi tercer ojo! ¡Mi mente noooo!

—Creo que acabas de provocar que nunca más en la vida, vuelva a ver a tu hermana de la misma manera…

—Se nos va a pasar, ¿verdad? —dice preocupada.

—Qué tal si bajamos, repartimos nuestros regalos, dices que algo te sentó mal y corremos a casa. Tú te pones tu nueva lencería… otra vez, yo me pongo la negra que tanto te gusta y tenemos sexo el resto de la noche… y mañana todo el día —sugiero con una risa. Esto es el colmo, el Jori pensando en el Trade y en el Torina… ¿Quién lo diría?—. Seguro se nos pasa.

Mi hermosa novia sonríe también y regresa a verme con esa mirada seductora que me vuelve loca. —Todavía tenemos helado de café y chocolate en la nevera.

Amo el helado de café y Vega, es la combinación perfecta.

—Trato hecho.

Y así terminó esta noche, ni siquiera nos quedamos a ver que Trina abriera su regalo. No necesitábamos otra cosa más en la imaginación. No esta noche.

Ahora estoy en cama, en mi ropa interior negra y con una cuchara en el tarro de helado, esperando que Tori termine de cambiarse y salga del baño.

Música suave y estimulante está sonando, la luz tenue cubre la alcoba y ahí está… La más sexy de las hermanas Vega, mi Tori. Yo sí me saqué la lotería.

No nos toma nada entrar en acción. En quitarnos esas diminutas prendas, después de un baile donde nuestros cuerpos se movían casi fusionándose. Tori es tan fascinante, tan atractiva, tan caliente y follable.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo —dice en mi oído, jalándome a la cama para quedar sobre ella, ejerciendo presión con mi cuerpo. Empiezo a mover mi muslo entre sus piernas, logrando que suelte varios gemidos y acelere su respiración—… Sigue así…

Lo hago, continúo besando su cuello y dejando un camino húmedo con mi lengua. Al llegar a la curvatura de su hombro, separo un poco más mis labios y la muerdo, arrastrando mis dientes por su piel hasta soltar el agarre y ella exclama que no me detenga. No tienen idea que increíble es tener sexo con Tori, lo apasionada que puede llegar a ser, el alto volumen de sus gritos, lo buena que es con sus labios, su lengua, sus manos, su propio cuerpo. No tiene nada que envidiarle a su hermana… pero al parecer yo sí.

—Estoy tan cerca. Por favor no pares… Oh, Dios… Trina…

¿Qué si mató la pasión?

No, no lo hizo, estaba demasiado cerca de terminar como para indignarme. Pero eso sí, mañana mismo entro al gimnasio y me pongo a dieta. A mi nadie me vuelve a decir Trina… ¡Nadie!

* * *

><p><strong>NA** Este va dedicado a **Jimelandia**. Se que querías un #Trade de verdad pero, pero, pero… hice lo que pude lo juro. Eso sí, creo que con este pseudo #Trade ya escarmenté mi desagrado con Trina. Así que quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro (después de terminar todos mis pendientes), haga algo más puro al ship.

Espero que por lo menos te haya sacado una sonrisa y te haya ayudado en esos días post-operación.

Para todos los demás, gracias por leer. No saben cuanto aprecio su tiempo y sus comentarios. Ya saben, como siempre, no hace falta más que una ":)" o una ":(" para hacerme feliz. No les toma ni cuatro segundos, anímense.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana y feliz día de brujas, difuntos, muertos… lo que sea que festejen en su país.

¡Suerte y adior!

**P.D. 1.** La canción de John Legend es Tonight y los modelos de la lencería si existen y los pueden buscar en la página de Victoria Secret, por si les interesaba saber.

**P.D. 2.** Este fin de semana espero actualizar Between the Bars y si lo logro otro de Café. Pero quiero enfocarme en los proyectos largos que tengo y la verdad creo que Café esperará un par de semanas para actualizar. Si quieren matarme ahí está la caja de comentarios.

Bye.


End file.
